


Help Me Tear Down My Reason

by patientxxzero



Series: Ties that Bind [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Forced Daddy Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Seduction, not the start to a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientxxzero/pseuds/patientxxzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months have passed since the incident with Ramsay Snow. Gold calls Hook to the Pawn Shop and Hook is rightfully wary of a renewed effort from Gold to kill him. Instead he experiences Gold's talents of seduction. It may damn him, it may make him hate himself, but there's only so long he can continue to resist.</p><p>(Inspired by Java1's prompt: Daddy Kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Tear Down My Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java1/gifts).



Hook knew this was a bad idea. Being summoned by the crocodile was almost a guarantee for a duel and he was well aware he had no means to defeat the demon now. He could hope that Gold would not do anything whilst in Storybrooke and he felt his temper stirring at the mere thought. He would never let Gold scare him, no matter what powers the creature obtained Hook would face him with courage. Despite his conviction however, it was difficult to forget the savage way Gold dealt with Ramsay three months ago. When he reached the Pawn Shop he saw that the sign read ‘closed’ and knew it to be a bad sign, but it was too late to turn back now. If he did, Gold would deem him a coward and Hook would never give him the satisfaction. 

The door was unlocked so he entered the shop; the merry bells above the door belied the threat of the place. He did not immediately see Gold and he narrowed his eyes, muscles taut, as he readied himself for anything. 

“In the back, dearie,” came Gold’s easy voice. There was to be no surprise attack then, but Hook did not let his guard down as he made his way to the back room. He pushed aside the curtain and saw Gold sitting at a spinning wheel, spinning gold into a basket. 

“What do you want?” Hook asked.

“We never got to finish speaking about Neverland.”

Bloody hell, he should have suspected it. When Gold took his heart the night Peter was attacked it was to learn what their connection was. Unable to lie, Hook had to tell him in painful detail the sort of relationship he once had with Peter. Gold had been full of disdain at it before he demanded answers concerning Baelfire. The inquisition had been painful, for Hook would never do anything to Bae. Peter was not a boy, he was a demon. Was, because he had become nothing but a boy since coming here… something Gold had been so pleased to remind Hook of endlessly. 

“I told you enough about that,” Hook said icily, realizing Gold was looking at him with piercing eyes. He could not discern if anger still lingered there or not. After the incident with Ramsay he had mainly avoided Gold, not keen on hearing about the debt Gold was sure to attach for providing aid. 

“Come closer, Captain.”

The request was so strange that Hook just stared at him. “I’m not about to get into striking distance there, mate.”

Gold chuckled, bemused, and stood up. Hook could sense the impending danger and he scoffed. “If that’s the only reason you’ve asked me here then I’ll take my leave. I’ve no interest in sharing stories like that with you, crocodile.”

He meant to turn and stride out of the shop with his head held high, but he found that his feet would not move. His eyes widened and he stared at his feet, they looked normal but he could not move them no matter how he tried. His eyes darted back to Gold’s face and the man’s smug smile told him everything he needed to know.

“Release me,” the pirate ordered.

“We’re not on your ship, captain,” Gold pointed out. 

“Just tell me what you want, crocodile, and let me go.”

Gold was coming closer to him, too close. Hook raised his left arm, ready to strike at Gold but his arm froze too. He strained against the magic holding him, fixing Gold with a death glare. “Stop these games!”

“Ah, but you’ll enjoy it dearie, I am sure of that.”

“Enjoy? What could I possibly enjoy from you?” Hook sneered.

Gold lifted a hand and let it rest on Hook’s chest. His fingers traced over the faint scars from the knife, mostly faded after Emma’s healing magic. Hook’s mouth felt suddenly dry when he noticed that behind the amusement was a look he knew too well. Lust. Surely he was dreaming, it was nothing but a nightmare brought on by too much rum. Gold took hold of the collar of Hook’s coat and pushed him none-too-gently into the nearest wall. Hook grunted and cursed but Gold was so close. Too close. He was crowding Hook into the wall, his hands closed around Hook’s wrists to press them into the wall and his mouth was by Hook’s ear, washing it with warm breath. 

“Wh-what the bloody hell are you doing?” Hook asked.

“Call me Daddy.”

Hook balked. Was he serious? Was that what he meant about Neverland? Hook would have been amused that Gold of all people had tucked that in the back of his mind. Never mind the disdain he showed when he learned of Hook’s sexual encounters with Pan, apparently the ‘daddy’ thing had struck some sort of nerve. As it was, he couldn’t be amused, not with Gold pressing him against the wall like this. It was Gold. The crocodile…and Hook would never do anything to satisfy him.

“That’s not going to happen, crocodile,” he replied smoothly, hiding how unnerved he was about all this.

His entire body flinched when Gold forced a leg between the pirate’s thighs and teeth closed painfully against his neck. He tried to think of anything else than what was happening as Gold’s tongue roved over the flesh he’d just bitten. “G-Gold,” he growled in warning and Gold just shifted that damn leg, pressing it more firmly against Hook’s groin. Hook released a loud breath and he felt the bastard grin against his neck. He strained to break free of Gold’s hold over his wrists but the demon must have been using his magic because he could not.

“Do it,” Gold whispered and his voice was sinful and Hook had never heard him speak like this before. It promised many things, all of them dirty, and Hook had to look up at the ceiling to try and banish such thoughts from his head.

“Call me Daddy,” Gold continued as he bit and kissed along the pirate’s jaw. Hook closed his eyes, his breathing shallow, trying to fight it. “I could bring you so much pleasure, dearie.”

His hands finally released Hook’s wrists but the pirate didn’t move. Hook told himself he was just too baffled and not that his legs might give out on him if he didn’t have Gold supporting him. Gold’s hands travelled down Hook’s sides before snaking around him. Hook’s eyes flew open when he felt them on his arse, coaxing the captain’s hips to grind into Gold’s leg.

“That’s…enough,” Hook said, hating how breathy his voice sounded.

“Is that anyway to talk to me, boy?” Gold asked, eyes alight and bloody hell how was he supposed to fight this? No, he had to, it was Gold. Gold ruined everything, the more tangled Hook became with this family the more his life was warped and thrown into chaos. “Give me a kiss.”

His demands were not harsh, they were whispered, they kept promising the pleasure Gold alluded to. He felt Gold’s hands on either side of his face, realized that he was now rocking his hips against Gold’s leg with no further prompting. Above all he realized he was hard. 

Gold’s kiss was much as he was. Subtle at first but imposing and growing more demanding as Hook gave in and kissed him back. Demanding as the kiss was, it was also gentle and Hook could hardly associate it with the Dark One. He felt one of Gold’s hands at the back of his head and the other slipped between them to palm at his growing arousal.  
When Gold broke away from the kiss he kept his face close. “You like this, do you not?” and Hook should have been irate at the amusement coloring Gold’s tone. 

“I don’t understand,” he admitted harshly. “You’re supposed to hate me, crocodile.”

Gold chuckled. “Indeed, I think a small part of me always will, pirate. However, if you honestly think there’s never been a certain kind of…tension to our duels you’re more a fool than I thought.”

Hook had noticed that most of their fights usually ended with one on top of the other but he had dismissed it as mere coincidence. Still, even if that was true why the hell was Gold acting on it at all? Hook always counted on the Dark One finding means to kill him and nothing else…definitely not this.

“What about Belle?” he asked, deflecting. 

Gold’s eyes got a bit dangerous at the question and his hand pressed against Hook’s groin with more force than was necessary, earning a pained grunt from the captain. “She wanted to change me too much,” Gold said softly. “But you…I think you rather like my darker side.”

Well he bloody did when Gold’s voice took on such a sensual tone. “And Emma…”

“Will always be warring between you and Bae. Her guilt will keep her from having you entirely and she will leave you for him in the end. He is Henry’s father, her first love, honestly dearie you don’t stand much of a chance there.”

He didn’t want to even accept that was a possibility. Even if it was, why should he settle with this monster? Gold had taken everything from him. Gold’s death had been the pinnacle of the last three centuries…Gold was rubbing him through his jeans in a way that might literally drive him mad. 

“So I ask again…you do like this, yes? I will not ask again.”

And Hook knew as despicable as the Dark One may be he was serious. If Hook said no, he would stop and likely kill him instead. But it felt so good even if it was supposed to be wrong. So wrong. 

“Yes,” and he would forever be trapped in this web.

“Yes…?”

Hook knew what Gold was looking for. His mind brought him swift images of his father, his father selling him and Liam and abandoning them. He was hardly a father at all. Gold’s hand upon his groin, the way he nipped at Hook’s bottom lip…it twisted what should have been sorrow into pleasure and he could not fight it. He submitted to the seduction.

“Yes, Daddy.”

And Gold bloody attacked him. The second kiss was so forceful that when Gold’s lips met Hook’s the force knocked the back of his head into the wall. Gold’s fingers slipped into two of the belt loops of Hook’s jeans and yanked his hips against Gold’s. There was so much wrong with this, and possibly the thing that was the worse was how fucking hot it was. Hook knew he should have been disgusted at the thought of ever kissing the crocodile, instead he was readily allowing the man to explore every inch of his mouth with that tongue. He didn’t stop Gold as he maneuvered him to the floor and he decided that he definitely didn’t want to think about why he shouldn’t do this. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, boy?”

Hook moaned at that and Gold was grinning that crocodile grin as he worked Hook’s shirt open. In response, Hook lifted his recently sharpened hook (sharpened because he was sure this meeting was going to lead to a fight) placed the tip at the collar of Gold’s shirt and simply tore it down the middle rather than deal with the buttons.

Gold lofted a brow. “That was an expensive shirt.”

“Should have thought about that sort of thing before you cut off my hand.”

Gold smirked and slapped him, not enough to really hurt but certainly enough to earn an annoyed glare from the pirate. Gold ignored the look and took Hook’s shirt off before he removed his ruined shirt and used it to tie Hook’s wrists together. Hook couldn’t deny that it was exciting and stared up at him as Gold undid the button of Hook’s jeans and pulled the zipper down. He yanked the jeans down, leaving them hanging about Hook’s ankles before he straddled him. 

“I may hurt you,” Gold stated. “But you’re going to enjoy it.”

Hook swallowed, not entirely sure he would. He’d been known for rough play, but he’d always been the dominant one. He lofted a brow and frowned. “What makes you think I’ll let you?”

Gold laughed at that. “Captain,” he hummed. “I’ve been hurting you for centuries and you always come back for more. Now, you can flash your eyes at me all you like but that does not change the fact. You’re going to enjoy it…so much that you’ll beg me for more. If I’m in the mood I may even comply.”

The spell Gold seemed to have placed on him was quickly dissipating and Hook was only too aware that he was exposed before the crocodile and had nearly accepted a perilous offer. If Gold meant to unravel him, he succeeded and Hook lashed out. His wrists may have been bound but he’d still do damage.

Gold caught him by the forearms and slammed hand and hook to the floor above Hook’s head before he leaned in close. He looked at the pirate with the eyes of the Dark One but he still had that smug smile on his face. “I was almost worried you weren’t going to make it fun, dearie.”

“Of course you’d be a bloody sadist.”

“Of course you would pretend that you weren’t interested.” He kissed him before Hook could reply. The pirate’s breath hitched when Gold grinded his hips down against him. He felt his arousal stirring again and he moaned into Gold’s mouth, who broke away with triumph in his eyes. “That’s it, boy.” 

Hook tried to buck up into Gold and the man slapped him again, stilling him. Gold traced his fingers lazily over Hook’s torso, making the captain squirm beneath him.

“Having trouble, dear?”

“It’s not enough. Either do this or not, don’t torture me.”

“I decide what’s enough for you. Besides, I like torturing you, you make it so enjoyable.”

That should not have made him harder but it did. The soft material of Gold’s pants against his bare member was driving him crazy but Gold wasn’t moving and when Hook tried to buck once more, Gold hit him again. 

“Look at you,” he said softly. “So proud out there and yet in here…hn, in here you’re so quick to melt.”

“B-bastard!”

“Don’t fret, boy, I surely won’t tell the town how eagerly you accepted being my whore.”

Hook didn’t know he was capable of blushing anymore, Gold proved that he most certainly was. “I beg your pardon?” he demanded. Gold wrapped his fingers around his hardened member and Hook groaned. 

“Do you still want me to fuck you, Killian?” 

Gold should not have been allowed to use his name. He rolled it off his tongue so smoothly and managed to distract Hook from his indignation. He was not naïve, he knew the relationship Gold was establishing. This was not a fairytale romance, this was not true love. This was, as was everything concerning Gold, about power. And Gold would not take it by force, would not let Hook use it as an excuse to curse his name further, no…he would leave Hook to damn himself into it and if he did the crocodile won.  
Even the realization did nothing to temper the fire roaring through his entire body as Gold continued to lazily play with him; squeezing him, pinching at his skin, biting at his neck and dipping his tongue into the hollow of his throat.

“Y-yes,” he panted. 

“I’m very particular about my possessions,” Gold continued, finally undoing his belt and pants. “I’ve never been known for sharing.”

Hook was trapped between his body screaming for Gold to hurry up and undress and his mind balking at the warning. Gold shifted so he could dispose of his pants, but he kept the belt in hand and Hook’s eyes widened. “Gold…”

Gold cracked the belt over his chest and Hook cried out in surprise and pain. “No.”

Hook started to lift his bound limbs to try and form a shield but they were suddenly pinned to the floor by Gold’s magic. Gold looked at him expectantly and Hook had no idea what he wanted. “Say it,” he demanded softly.

“Gold, what--”

The belt cracked over him again and he winced. Gold dragged his fingers over the mark and Hook knew the skin would bruise…he also knew Gold wasn’t using his full strength. It seemed less and less likely that the crocodile was only devising some new, torturous way to murder him.

“R-Rumplestiltskin?”

Gold looked irritated at the guess. “What did I tell you from the start?” he said. “Say it now, boy.”

“Crocodile,” Hook spat.

Smack! 

“D-Daddy!” 

Gold grinned and hit him across the face again, more to humiliate than to hurt. “You’ll learn…won’t you, dearie?” he asked, tossing the belt to the floor.

“Just do it! Fuck me!” Hook shouted. Why did it have to feel so good? He didn’t think he’d be so hard if someone else was looming over him, no…this reaction was borne purely because it was Gold. Hook almost hated himself for it, probably would drown himself with a bottle of rum later because of it.

“I’ll desecrate you.”

Hook moaned, caught in a whirlwind of lust and fear, need and denial as Gold used magic to quickly dispose of Hook’s boots so he could pull his pants completely free. Hook looked up at Gold’s naked form over his, watched as a vial suddenly appeared in Gold’s hand. Gold tipped it, pouring a generous amount of the gel-like substance over his fingers. 

“I will ruin you for anyone else,” Gold whispered as his slick fingers went to Hook’s entrance. 

Hook could have climaxed from Gold’s whispered promises alone and he called out in wanton lust as Gold worked a finger inside of him. “Do it…do it hard, Daddy,” Hook breathed. 

Gold smirked and slipped another finger inside him, shifting the angle of his wrist until his fingers brushed against Hook’s prostrate and the pirate arched his back and keened in pleasure. Gold kept him right there, his fingers working slowly, methodically until Hook was thrashing, anchored to the floor by the magic holding his wrists down. 

“G-Gold….”

Gold withdrew his fingers in a flash and Hook groaned in protest. “What did I say about that, boy?”

“…Daddy…” he amended half-heartedly, hating himself just a little more.

Gold didn’t look entirely satisfied but he grabbed Hook’s legs suddenly and forced them over his shoulders. Gold lined himself to Hook’s entrance, letting his arousal brush against the ring of muscles but doing nothing else. 

“I want you to beg me.”

Hook closed his eyes. He couldn’t go that far, could he? Gold pushed against him, so tantalizingly close to thrusting inside.

“Beg me like a whore would.”

“Fuck!” Hook exclaimed.

“Perhaps a bit more elegantly than that, dearie.”

Hook glowered at him and Gold merely answered by running a finger down the length of Hook’s arousal. “Fuck me…bloody hell…fuck me, please. I want you to fuck me so badly. I don’t care anymore, take me…use me, daddy, just fuck me.”

“Good boy.”

Gold was not gentle. His initial thrust was strong and deep but Hook loved it. Gold had prepared him well enough and the burn was minimal. His mouth hung open, breath escaping in harsh pants. Gold leaned into him, chest to chest and making Hook’s legs shake. Gold buried fingers into dark hair and tugged Hook’s face toward his and kissed him again. Hook responded readily, straining to break free of the magic holding him so he might run his hand down Gold’s spine. 

When Gold pulled back from the kiss he attacked Hook’s neck again, biting and sucking hard enough to leave colorful marks as his thrusts quickened. Hook shifted his hips until Gold was thrusting into his prostrate and he was sure this pleasure might kill him. He moaned loudly and felt Gold grinning against him as the crocodile bit at his nipple. It sent a jolt straight to his groin. Gold moved, upright again and offering Hook’s legs some reprieve as he knocked them from his shoulders and guided them around his waist instead. Gold continued to thrust while Hook rocked his hips to meet with those thrusts, letting him deeper. One of Gold’s hands wrapped around his throat while the other stroked the pirate’s arousal. Hook moaned, feeling like he was on fire and Gold’s own sounds of pleasure washed over him like physical touches. Or maybe that was magic, Hook didn’t know anymore. Sensations gripped every part of him. “Harder…harder!” he cried out.

Gold complied, apparently too lost in pleasure to chastise him for Hook’s demanding tone. They were locked together; the pirate and the crocodile, Killian and Rumplestiltskin…Hook and the Dark One and Hook knew he truly was ruined for anyone else. Gold thrust again, his hips moving faster now and his grip around Hook’s neck tightening ever-so-slightly and driving the captain wild under him. 

His arms were tired from straining, aching to touch Gold, his legs were wrapped around the other so tightly, keeping him where he was while Gold stroked him in time to his thrusts. “Beg for it,” Gold snarled. 

Soul be damned, Hook wouldn’t have been able to refuse no matter how much he might try. “Cum in me, finish me daddy, ahh…” he trailed off in a moan at a particularly harsh thrust. “Please…please…I have to.”

Gold grunted and moved both his hands to Hook’s hips, clutching him so tightly he would leave marks as he pounded into him. Hook’s vision blurred from pleasure, he cried out shakily as he writhed and squirmed. He was so close…so close…Gold slammed into him and he yelled out as his climax hit. Gold was spilling into him as his orgasm seized him and the world went blank for a minute save for that pleasure. 

Hook’s body was humming, he felt dazed. He could have just stayed like this, on the floor completely naked with his eyes closed and the silence pressing around him. Would have too if Gold didn’t decide in that moment to tug his hair painfully.

“Oy!”

He glared at the other man who just chuckled. “I think I like you like this, captain,” he said, sounding breathy. “Utterly debased beneath me.”

“You’re a dirty bastard, Gold.”

“You enjoy it.”

Aye, he did. Gold pulled out of him and stood. Hook frowned at him when he realized he was still pinned to the floor. “You aren’t thinking of actually leaving me here like this…”

“It is tempting,” Gold argued. “However, I already told you I’m particular about my possessions.” He waved his hand and Hook’s wrists were freed. He untangled Gold’s ruined shirt from his wrists as well and felt…he wasn’t sure how he felt and he didn’t want to piece it together. “I’ll call on you again, dearie, be sure you close up shop when you leave.”

“Where are you going?” Hook asked.

Gold only smirked and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. “Bastard,” Hook snarled. He was a mess. He cleaned himself up as best he could with what Gold had available in the back room before he dressed and stumbled his way out of the shop. 

Something told him that he was both going to love and hate this new connection with Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> So, once again characters sort of ran away from me here. I didn't really intend to establish a dom/sub type relationship but then again, I can't see Rumple and Hook being conventionally romantic towards each other right away. It just added another layer to their rather complicated history and I ran with it.


End file.
